


Przeklęci

by PartofWorld



Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [2]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst, Clear's Bad End, Death, Family Reunions, Hemis - Freeform, Michał deserved better, Michał w klasztorze, Other, Syberia - Freeform, Tybet, brakująca scena, niewysłane listy i niewypowiedziane słowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Niejako luźna kontynuacja "Warszawy".Michał na samym początku 4 tomu sagi, rozwinięcie jego postaci i pominięta w fabule scena z klasztoru.Na niektóre rzeczy brakło nam czasu, na inne sił, a na jeszcze inne życia...
Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044081
Kudos: 2





	Przeklęci

Nigdy nie potrafiliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać. Inna sprawa, że z tobą nie umiał rozmawiać nikt. Z tobą nie dało się rozmawiać normlanie, do czego powinienem był się przyzwyczaić. Tak, ja jeden powinien był się po prostu nauczyć z tobą rozmawiać, choćby inni nie umieli. A się nie nauczyłem. Nigdy się tego nie nauczyłem.  
Nie lubiłem cię, mówię otwarcie. Nie chciałem cię w moim życiu, nie rozumiałem cię, może nawet trochę się ciebie bałem.  
Byłeś dziwnym dzieckiem, bracie, zaprzeczyć nie możesz. Od zawsze stroniący od innych, zawsze sam, zawsze cichy, zawsze pchający palce między drzwi i chcący wiedzieć rzeczy, których się wiedzieć nie powinno. 

Nie lubiłem ciebie jako dziecka, nie polubiłem jako dorosłego. Nie rozumiałem cię. Nie znoszę nie rozumieć. I ty też. I jeszcze nie tak dawno była to chyba jedyna łącząca nas cecha.  
W całej reszcie się różniliśmy, lub nawet nie próbowaliśmy nigdy się porównać. Czasami wolałem nie wiedzieć, w czym jeszcze jesteś inny, nie chciałem próbować już cię poznać.  
Nie jesteś bez winy, byłeś irytującym człowiekiem od samego początku. Ale i ja nie jestem bez winy, jak mi się dotychczas zdawało. Powinienem spróbować… i nie spróbowałem.  
Nigdy nie próbowałem nauczyć się z tobą rozmawiać.  
I chyba to jest mój największy wyrzut sumienia, bracie, którego bratem nazywam chyba po raz piąty w całym swym życiu, a może po raz trzeci szczerze i bez ironii.  
Tego jednego wybaczyć sobie nie zdołałem.  
Resztę, tę naszą prywatną wojnę poglądową, naszą kłótnię, nasze ciągłe starcia i brak szukania kompromisów, jakoś próbowałem sam sobie wyjaśnić. Próbowałem sobie przetłumaczyć, że za to zadośćuczyniłem przez te lata.  
Próbowałem…

Nie myśl, że o tobie zapomniałem. Towarzyszyłeś mi przez całą moją tułaczkę, przed którą mnie ostrzegałeś… przez całe moje piekło na ziemi, wszedłeś ze mną na moją Golgotę.  
Byłeś ze mną, gdy siedziałem w celi. Gdy stałem w pokoju przesłuchań. Gdy mnie wieźli kibitką, z wyrokiem na kartce papieru, której nigdy nie podpisałem. Byłeś ze mną w pociągu, byłeś, gdy pochód się wywracał… gdy ja się wywracałem twarzą w śnieg, bez sił na złapanie oddechu, który nie smakowałby krwią.  
Byłeś tam ze mną. Mówiłeś, co będzie. Albo po prostu stałeś i patrzyłeś. Przychodziłeś we śnie, mówiłeś tylko to, co już kiedyś powiedziałeś, nim wyrzuciłem cię za drzwi domu.  
„Najpierw ocal rodzinę.”  
Nie ocaliłem. Nie zdołałem ocalić ani ich, ani tamtych ludzi, ani nawet samego siebie.  
Mówiłeś mi to w snach tak długo, aż cię za to nienawidziłem. Albo po prostu siedziałeś w kącie celi, zlewający się z mrokiem. Po prostu patrzyłeś, to z żalem, to ze smutkiem… albo z tym ciągłym milczeniem, gdy twoje oczy nie miały wyrazu.  
Byłeś przy mnie cały czas. Gdy pojawiła się szansa… gdy szedłem przez góry, gdy nabrałem nadziei. Gdy stanąłem po raz pierwszy od lat wolny na skraju przepaści i czułem jak zimny jest wiatr u stóp Himalajów. Byłeś tam wtedy.

Nie próbowałem jednak napisać do ciebie nigdy wcześniej, dopóki wisiał na mnie wyrok. Czy chciałem to zrobić? Tak, wiele razy. Raz nawet spisałem to wszystko, zakleiłem list. Ale listu tego nigdy nie wysłałem. Nie póki miałem kajdany, póki odłączenie się od wyprawy było równoznacznie ucieczce, a ta śmierci.  
Nie wątpiłem w ciebie. Chciałem to zrobić, chciałem nauczyć się chociaż ciebie znienawidzić. Ale nie umiałem. Wiedziałem, że ten list byłby wyrokiem na ciebie, bo ty nie umiałbyś poczekać za morzem. Rzuciłbyś wszystko, złamałbyś prawo.  
Tego jednego zawsze byłem pewien.  
Więc nie pisałem. Więc tylko czekałem, czasem biegnąc myślami za góry, za morze nawet, może za ocean… i docierało do mnie wtedy, że nawet nie wiem, czy mój list cię odnajdzie.  
I to jest mój drugi wielki wyrzut sumienia.

Że nawet nie wiem, gdzie obecnie jesteś. Nie wiem, czy żyjesz, gdzie żyjesz, z kim, z czego. Nie wiem, kim jesteś. I nigdy się może tego nie dowiem, jeśli moim losem ma być śmierć na wygnaniu.  
Teraz, gdy czuję jak blisko mnie przyszła, jakoś mi łatwiej znaleźć słowa, by wyjaśnić ci najzwyczajniej to, czego tamte lata temu powiedzieć nie umiałem. Nie rozumiem cię. Nie umiem z tobą rozmawiać. Ale chcę się nauczyć. Źle mi z myślą, że nigdy nie miałem młodszego brata, choć los mi go dał i mogłem go mieć.  
To boli, że musiałem stanąć w obliczu śmierci, by to powiedzieć samemu sobie, wiesz? Może wiesz. Może nie wiesz i nigdy się nie dowiesz. I to też boli. Boli, że możesz nigdy tych słów nie otrzymać. I za to akurat tylko siebie mogę winić.

\- Czy ktoś zna angielski?

I za to, że sam tego listu nie napiszę. Że nie mam siły, że duszę się oddechem, niemal nic nie widzę, nie umiem już nawet porządnie oddychać. Nie mam siły nawet do ciebie napisać.

\- Ja znam, sahibie.

I jeśli umrę, nim list cię odnajdzie… albo nim dotrzesz do Hemis, jeśli w ogóle tutaj wyruszysz… jeśli tak będzie, nikt ci nie opowie, nigdy nie powiem… nigdy nie wyjaśnię.

\- Chcesz napisać list, sahibie? Jest ktoś, do kogo możemy…

Mogę już nigdy nie mieć okazji powiedzieć tego wszystkiego. Bo nie mam siły, bo czuję jak zaczynam powoli umierać. I to mnie boli… już nawet nie odmrożone płuca, czy nogi, które zapewne całkowicie umrą…  
Boli mnie niemoc. Boli mnie bezradność.  
Zbyt długo zwlekałem i dziś nie mam już siły.

\- Mój brat. Muszę napisać do brata…

Gdy dostaniesz list napisany przez obcego człowieka, jeśli w ogóle ten list cię odnajdzie, czy w ogóle uwierzysz, że dostałeś go ode mnie? Czy w ogóle przeczytasz? A choćby nawet… czy rzucisz wszystko dla kogoś, kto pożegnał cię słowami „do diabła z tobą”?  
Czy to jest nasz koniec, właśnie?  
Czy tak ma wyglądać koniec tej historii?  
Przeklęty skazaniec umrze powoli w Hemis, bo nie zdążył w porę wysłać listu, by powiedzieć ci, że nie zginął.  
Może tak ma właśnie być… jeśli tak… to powiem szczerze, że jest mi mnie szkoda, bracie. Nas obu. Bardzo mi nas szkoda.

\- Musisz odpocząć, sahibie. Musisz nabrać sił…

Muszę już tylko umrzeć. I może choć to zdołam zrobić od razu porządnie, bez kilkuletniej tułaczki w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

*****

W klasztorze śpiewają czasami, ładnie śpiewają. Nigdy wcześniej nie doceniałem ich obrzędów. Były ciekawe, tobie też by się pewnie spodobały. Zawsze ciekawili cię ludzie z całego świata. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem zrozumieć, czemu coś każe im wierzyć.  
Teraz już wiem. Nie każe im nikt ani nic. Oni po prostu chcą wierzyć. Tak im jest łatwiej… to jakby pomaga im wstać, pomaga im zaakceptować wszystko wokoło, pogodzić się z losem i iść dalej.  
Czy ty w coś wierzysz jeszcze, bracie?  
Ja myślę czasami, że nie wierzę już w nic. I bawi mnie, smutny śmiech mnie bierze na myśl, że szesnaście lat temu wierzyłem, że wywalczyłbym sobie wolność. A dziś brak mi wiary, że zdołam jutro otworzyć oczy…  
Może bezpieczniej byłoby od początku w nic nie wierzyć. Może wtedy nie miałoby mnie co rozczarować. Nie wiem. Nie mam sił myśleć, nie mam sił pytać czy śnić. Nie mam siły czekać.  
Nie mam siły wierzyć, że jutro wstanie dzień.

****

Słyszałem dziś burzę śnieżną. Wycie wiatru, łomot masy śniegu, która zniszczy wszystko na swej drodze. Przeżyłem już taką burzę kiedyś, wiesz? A raczej część mnie przeżyła… nogi musiano mi odciąć, gangrena…  
Nie mam siły mówić do ciebie myślami. Tylko obrazy… tylko jakieś strzępy… śnieg, ból, białe plamy… ktoś upadł… nie krzyczy… nie poczekają na niego, nigdy nie czekają… niedługo zakryje go śnieg…  
Czy to byłem ja? Czy to ja zostałem gdzieś w śniegu, plując na niego krwią i dusząc się, i błagając o litość Boga, jeśli jeszcze jakiś gdzieś tam jest? Czy to byłeś ty…?  
Nie wiem… nie widziałem jego twarzy…  
Widziałem tylko śnieg… tak strasznym zabójcą jest śnieg.  
Tak strasznie boli umierać powoli.

****

Czy dostałeś mój list?  
Czy ja go w ogóle tobie podyktowałem?  
Czy uwierzyłeś?  
Czy w ogóle… czy w ogóle wciąż jeszcze żyjesz? Czy pamiętasz, kim byłem, a kim być nie umiałem?  
Czy przyjdziesz do mnie? Czy też nawet tutaj zostanę sam…?  
Nie idź do diabła, Janie. Ja pójdę tam pierwszy, dobrze? Tylko przyjdź do mnie tutaj… i nawet nie musisz mnie słuchać… tylko mi powiedz, że rozumiesz… powiedz, że wierzysz, jak bardzo to boli…  
Nic więcej do ciebie nie będę już chciał.  
Nie ratuj mnie… tylko mnie zrozum.

Człowiek zakryty kocami i ciasno otulony futrem, nie widział i nie słyszał intruzów w małej klasztornej celi, w której mnisi zadbali o choć śladowo medyczną opiekę. Nie miał siły patrzyć. Raziło go światło, więc zgasili nawet świece.  
Wycieńczony wrak silnego niegdyś człowieka, teraz tylko oddychał, spowity półmrokiem. Nawet oddychanie było czasami dla niego zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem. Oddech urywał się wtedy, przechodził w spazmatyczny kaszel i wstrząsał brutalnie wyczerpanym człowiekiem.  
\- Nie budźcie go, sahibie. On bardzo mało śpi.  
Intruz stał w progu celi tak długo, że mnich przez chwilę zwątpił, czy w ogóle zamierza wejść do środka. Wydawał się nie słyszeć prośby, może nawet nie słyszeć ich wszystkich.  
Pandit Davasarman uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście. A potem powoli podszedł do gospodarza klasztoru, coś mu cicho wyjaśniając. Odsunął się wraz z nim korytarzem, pozwalając ciszy wciąż trwać w pokoju chorego i na jego progu.  
Smuga wszedł w końcu do celi, bardzo powoli zbliżył się do posłania. Długie, posiwiałe włosy i splątana broda okrywały woskową, wyczerpaną twarz śpiącego. Miał tak bardzo zniszczoną twarz, poznaczoną bliznami, mrozem i wysiłkiem.  
Nie było ani śladu po dumie na jego twarzy, nie było hardości ostrych rysów, nie było uśmiechu i stanowczości. Okryty kocami, wręcz topiący się w nich, ten człowiek nie był już nawet cieniem dawnego siebie.  
Smuga odszukał jego rękę pod kocem. Zimna, tak bardzo zimna, odarta, zniszczona. Z grubą, bordową blizną po kajdanach nad nadgarstkiem. Powoli objął ją swoimi palcami, siadając przy łóżku na krześle.  
I choćby nawet Michał był przytomny, Smuga nie miałby pojęcia co mógłby mu powiedzieć… więc po prostu tak siedział, z pochyloną głową i mocno zaciśniętą ręką na jego palcach.  
Siedział tak do rana, gdy wokoło wciąż szalała śnieżna zawierucha, która prawie strąciła z krawędzi przełęczy jego i Pandita.  
Nie miał siły myśleć.  
Po prostu siedział…

Dopóki nie poczuł, jak zniszczona dłoń oddała słabym gestem uścisk na jego ręce. Otrząsnął się wtedy momentalnie, prostując i unosząc głowę.  
Patrzyły na niego mętne od bólu, uszkodzone wysokogórskim odbiciem słońca, mrozem i uderzeniami śniegu, kiedyś jasne i niebieskie oczy, bardzo powoli przesuwające się po jego twarzy. Jakby szukały czegoś… znajomego fragmentu, choć cienia czegoś, co pamiętał… choć jednego detalu, który już widział…  
Znalazł.  
Mimo starszej o kilkanaście lat twarzy, na której odbiły się znamiona zła tego świata, jego oczy wciąż pozostały takie same.  
To w nich utkwił wzrok Michał, nie umiejąc wydobyć z siebie głosu przez bardzo długą chwilę. Nie musiał… usłyszał głos z zaświatów, tak dawny i zarazem tak inny od tego, który zapamiętał. Cichy, z trudem wydarty z gardła:  
\- Już dobrze…  
I choć wcale nie było dobrze, ani dobrze być nie miało, umierający człowiek uśmiechnął się z nieludzkim wysiłkiem, próbując unieść się choć trochę z posłania.  
Nie musiał go prosić o pomoc.  
Nie musiał z nim zaczynać rozmawiać. Smuga usiadł obok niego i bardzo ostrożnie zakrył ramionami, unosząc do uścisku.  
Michał wczepił się w jego plecy kurczowo, nie mając sił się wciąż odezwać. Ale nie musiał. Objęto go, mocno zaciskając na nim ręce.  
Po raz pierwszy dowiedział się, że choć to potrafił zrobić jego brat… że potrafił w ciszy, bez żadnych pytań, po prostu otulić go ramionami, opierając głowę o jego bark i tak po prostu z nim siedzieć, pozwalając, by odszukał resztki sił, potrzebne do wydobycia z siebie głosu.  
\- Jesteś… tutaj… - nie poznał własnego głosu, odartego, obcego, zachrypniętego i obolałego.  
Poczuł jak obejmujący go, właściwie obcy mu człowiek, głębiej chwycił powietrze. Poczuł chaotyczny, odruchowy ruch głowy.  
\- Jestem… oczy-oczywiście… jak mógłby… nie być…?  
Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by ten głos się załamał. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, by i jemu coś rozrywało gardło w bestialski sposób, niszcząc panowanie nad sobą.  
Nie walczył.  
Ze schowaną w barku brata głową, konwulsyjnie trzymając się go ramionami i słuchając jak równy, mocny i prawdziwy ma oddech, jak realnie blisko bije drugie serce, Michał zamknął oczy i po prostu zapomniał, że nie miał nigdy tego mówić.  
\- Przepraszam…  
Szorstkie ręce przesunęły się po jego karku. Smuga z trudem wyrwał słowa z zawartego gardła:  
\- Nie przepraszaj… już nic… już nieważne… nic już nieważne… po prostu się nie poddawaj, dobrze? Już jestem, już… już wszystko będzie dobrze… tylko zostań ze mną…  
Czy więc i on go wtedy potrzebował, gdy użył słowa „rodzina”? Czy i o sobie myślał? Czy i jego Michał nie zdołał ocalić, gdy przyszło mu płacić za naiwne plany zbawiania świata?  
Nie miał siły go spytać. Nie umiał…  
Bezgłośny szloch udręczonej duszy nie zmącił ciszy w celi klasztoru Hemis, utonął, stłumiony w ciasnym uścisku. Cisza wciąż trwała, owinięta wokół nich niczym kokon.  
Dopiero gong rozpoczynający nowy dzień przerwał tę ciszę, gdy klasztor zaczynał budzić się do życia.  
Nie cały jednak.  
W celi umierający człowiek uczył się rozmawiać, po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze mówiąc, co myślał… jakby czuł, że drugiej szansy już nigdy nie otrzyma i że rozczaruje na samym końcu swojego życia jeszcze jednego człowieka. Jakby wiedział, że odzyskał swojego brata tylko po to, by go opuścić.  
Tamtego dnia w Hemis, Michał zaczął mówić. I mówił bardzo długo, gubiąc wątek, tracąc siły… ale mówiąc. Już nic więcej mu nie pozostało.  
Mógł już tylko mówić. 

Po raz pierwszy w życiu tak ze sobą rozmawiali.  
I po raz ostatni.


End file.
